<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>普通温登堡居民的普通一夜 by Robias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195291">普通温登堡居民的普通一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias'>Robias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生时两位主要角色均已年满24岁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Munch/Max Villareal, 卢卡斯/马克斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 卢卡斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>模拟5017年4月20日 晚  哈维珊家<br/>
晚上九点半左右，正在浴室里的我听见手机铃响，担心又有什么突发情况，澡洗到一半光着身子就跑出去接电话，电话那头却响起了熟悉的低沉嗓音“我在你家门口，开门。”<br/>
“滚蛋。”我只说了一句就挂断了电话，转身回了浴室，其间铃声又响了两次，我都无视掉了，洗完澡一看果然都是马克斯打来的，还有一条写着“我等你开门”的短信。<br/>
“Shit。”我低声骂了一句，还是下楼开门去了。<br/>
马克斯站在路灯照不到的阴影里，只有他手上香烟燃烧的微光忽明忽暗。看到我开门，他掐灭香烟动作自然地进了屋，仿佛这是他自己家一样。<br/>
“原来你刚才在洗澡，我就知道你不会无情地让我无缘无故等那么久的。”<br/>
“你有什么事？”马克斯应该是喝了点酒，小麦色的脸颊有些发红，看的我莫名的有点燥。<br/>
“你前天那么激动地抱着我，还亲我，我还以为你会很欢迎我来呢。”<br/>
（具体内容我还没编出来的前情提要：卢卡斯非常担心马克斯受伤甚至死亡，匆忙赶去救援时发现马克斯没事欣喜若狂冲上去一把搂住马克斯，把他紧紧抱在怀里还亲了他额头。）<br/>
“……你要是没什么正事就请回吧。”<br/>
“别呀，我这种人大晚上一个人在外面很容易被暗杀的，你不想看我死吧老哥？”<br/>
“……胡说八道。那你开车回去。”<br/>
“我没开车，我喝酒了不能酒驾。”马克斯理直气壮。不过这话从他嘴里说出来怎么听怎么别扭。<br/>
“你这么守规矩，温登堡有福了。”我忍不住揶揄他。<br/>
“那你就当为温登堡居民做件好事，收留我这个祸害一晚呗？”马克斯毫不在意我话里的讽刺意味。<br/>
犹豫了几秒，我还是点了头。<br/>
“那我先借用一下浴室，另外劳驾你帮我准备套睡衣？或者你想看我裸体？”<br/>
“不想！”</p><p>不对劲——马克斯去洗澡了，我坐在床边思考——马克斯虽然喝酒了，但他没醉，他喝一点酒就脸红，他的神智是清醒的，所以他深夜造访到底想干什么？倒不是说自己不欢迎他……咦？<br/>
“你给我把衣服穿上！”我近乎咆哮地把睡衣砸向马克斯。<br/>
“你这么大反应干什么？好像咱以前没一起游过泳似的。”刚洗完澡的马克斯整个人都带着点红色，头发还滴着水，平时翘着的看起来弹性很好的小卷也贴在了额头上。<br/>
“那不一样。”我不敢抬头看马克斯，我猜测自己的脸肯定是红透了。<br/>
我的睡衣在马克斯身上大了一圈，显得他有点“娇小可爱”？我怎么会产生如此疯狂的想法？<br/>
穿好了衣服的马克斯坐在我旁边漫不经心地擦头发，眼睛半睁着，像只慵懒的猫。<br/>
我突然觉得自己不能再呆在这里了。<br/>
“你睡床吧，我下楼睡沙发。”<br/>
我刚起身，就被马克斯拉住了，“让主人睡沙发，我这客人心里过意不去啊，”马克斯声音低沉，略微沙哑，如今又仿佛多了一丝蛊惑的意味，“反正也是双人床，一起睡呗，又不是没一起睡过。”<br/>
“算、算了。”我试图后退，马克斯干脆站起来搂住了我的脖子。他比我矮半头，现在他棕褐色的眼睛正注视着我，我想与他对视，却忍不住躲闪。<br/>
马克西密廉诺•维拉尔，一个能挥舞着棒球棍把叛徒的脑袋打开花的男人，本来是跟“娇媚”、“可爱”这类词语完全沾不上边的，而他的相貌呢？眯缝眼、塌鼻梁、厚嘴唇——好吧，好吧，我必须承认这个男人在我眼里就是无可救药的英俊、迷人、风情万种——<br/>
“来做爱吧。”马克斯语气轻快，仿佛只是在邀请我去吃个便饭。<br/>
“……我没有套。”<br/>
我疯了。我这样对自己说，不然我怎么可能憋了半天就憋出这种蹩脚的、半推半就的理由？<br/>
马克斯当然不吃这一套，“要照你这么说，避孕套没发明出来之前人们都不做爱喽？”<br/>
我本来还想说“我也没有润滑剂”，但想了想这和“没有避孕套”根本是同一种站不住脚的托词，就闭嘴没说了。<br/>
然后马克斯就开始亲吻我，把我推倒在床上。一开始我还想着克制，直到我忍不住轻咬了一口马克斯肉感十足的下嘴唇。<br/>
“我就知道你爱我。”马克斯笑眼弯弯。</p><p>接下来的发展就很顺理成章了。<br/>
我们迫不及待地脱掉彼此身上碍事的衣服，忘情地吻在一起。我们紧紧相拥，肢体交缠，难分难解，仿佛永远不会分开。<br/>
直到马克斯想给我来一发手活。<br/>
“不要。”一时间我不清楚自己为什么不愿意，只是坚决地阻止了马克斯的行为，“你说要做爱的。”我也不想去考虑自己为什么会说出这种话，就当我是真的疯了吧。<br/>
“好吧，看来你是迫不及待想要我艹你了，或者说——”马克斯凑近我的耳朵低声说，“你想艹我？”<br/>
下一秒，我的大脑还没有反应过来，身体就先行动起来了：我猛一翻身把马克斯压在了身下。<br/>
马克斯的脸上似乎掠过一丝震惊，然后又恢复了平时的模样，还非常配合地把腿盘到了我的腰上。“我是不是该装模做样地说一句‘请对我温柔一点’？也许我是认真的，毕竟老哥你的尺寸是真的很优越。”<br/>
我对这种事是真的很没经验。虽然我交过女朋友也交过男朋友，也和他们上过床，但向来不是我主动。如果我让马克斯给自己扩张他大概也会同意，但不应该这样，不应该这样。他是马克斯，是最特别的存在。我感觉我的手法简直令人烦躁，但马克斯什么也没说，他甚至没发出一点声音，就那么安安静静地躺着，简直不像他。到后来连我自己都觉得不耐烦，于是调整了一下角度，尝试进入他。<br/>
开始就不太顺利——主要是我准备工作做得不够好——他似乎是很努力地试图接纳我，但表情还是有点痛苦，当终于成功进入大约四分之一时，他仿佛终于忍不住了突然开口了：“要不咱别继续了，我给你来发口活吧，怎么样？”<br/>
不行。我没说出来，但我直接用行动表示了，我毫不体贴地完整进入了他，根本没考虑他受不受得了。“操你妈的卢卡斯！你什么尺寸心里没数吗？骆马的——”毫不意外地，他立刻对我破口大骂，我直接用吻堵住了那些花样百出的脏话。之后我便开始动作起来，任凭他在我身上留下一道道抓痕。<br/>
马克斯的内里十分温暖，紧紧地包裹着我，每次向外抽时都感觉他的穴肉在挽留我。虽然觉得对不起他，可我就是停不下来，我已经抛弃了理智，现在驱动我的是身体的本能，想要更多，想要占有他，让他完完全全属于我。很快他不挠我了，也不骂人了，只有被顶得狠了才会哼哼两声，他的身体随着我的动作来回晃动，眼睛蒙了一层雾汽，眯了起来，显得更小了，可我就是爱他。我用力地在他身体里横冲直撞，仿佛想把我整个人都揉碎了和他融为一体，我亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊、眼睛、额头、他本来已经干了然后又被汗水打湿贴在皮肤上的巧克力色小卷毛，我爱他。<br/>
不知过了多久，我紧紧拥抱着他射进了他身体里，我射完后他想推开我，但我贪恋他的温暖，此外还幼稚地希望能用自己的精液所谓地多标记他一会儿。<br/>
但最后还是得拔出来。<br/>
“说真的，卢卡斯，你以前的对象是不是都因为你技术太烂才跟你分手的？”马克斯非要调侃我才开心，然后他略显艰难地翻了个身，要求我去给他拿支烟。<br/>
我其实不喜欢他抽烟，但看在我刚折腾他这么久的份上还是去给他拿了，就在他西装外套的口袋里。再返回时他斜倚在床头，左手在身后背着摸索着什么，看到我回来他有点嫌弃地打趣道：“我说老哥，你不约炮也就算了，平时自己也不撸管吗？不然怎么能射这么多？”我觉得面上发烧，只是默默地把烟递给他。<br/>
“不是吧，让你拿烟就光拿烟？你是指望我用你的床头柜钻木取火吗？”马克斯白了我一眼，自己下了床，准备去拿打火机，随着他的动作，乳白色略粘稠的液体顺着他健美匀称的大腿根流下，我本就不甚清醒的脑子变得更加混沌了，此外，我又硬了。<br/>
马克斯还没走到楼梯口，就被我从身后一把抱住了。<br/>
“骆马啊，你不应期这么短吗？连根烟都不让我抽？”从马克斯的语气中并没有听出抱怨。<br/>
我渴望立刻进入那个温暖舒适的地方，但至少还要忍到把他拖回床上。<br/>
“精尽人亡这种死法可不大体面啊，蒙克警官。”马克斯这次有点不配合，他把自己缩在床头，不愿打开双腿。<br/>
我抓住他的脚踝使他被拉躺在床，顺势压在他身上。<br/>
“当心我告你强奸。”马克斯笑着说。<br/>
“你要是不愿意，我就不做。”我确实是很真诚地在说这句话，但马克斯的表情分明在说“你他妈放屁”。这样僵持了十几秒后他叹了口气，“行了行了，你随便吧，想怎么艹我就怎么艹我，想艹几次就艹几次，反正我都送上门来了。”<br/>
之后他主动吻我，我再次进入他的身体，这一次顺利多了。<br/>
“对不起，刚才没照顾你的感受。”我说话的同时并没有停下下半身的动作。<br/>
“你他妈要敢问我‘舒不舒服’这类屁话，我就宰了你。”马克斯现在说话有些气息不稳。<br/>
我只好闭嘴卖力耕耘，尽最大的努力利用我早已沉沦在肉欲天堂中的头脑回想我看过的为数不多的色情片，试图学习其中的技巧以使马克斯也能满意。他依然很安静，除了急促的呼吸声以外几乎不发出别的声响。我在他身上笨拙地实践着什么“九浅一深”、“左三右四”的所谓技巧，亲吻他、抚摸他、照顾他身前半硬不硬的性器。好像也不是完全没效果，他开始偶尔发出些不一样的声音——又低又轻却略显粘腻的呻吟。可是这远远不够。<br/>
“马西米兰(Maximilian)……”我用这个鲜少有人使用的名字低声呼唤他。听到我叫他，他目光涣散地抬眼看我，我想告诉他我爱他，可这句话仿佛有千斤重，坠在我心底就是发不出来，我只能继续吻他，近乎虔诚。<br/>
最终他射在我的手上，而我也很快再次射进他身体里，我依旧没有很快抽离，但这次他没有推我，他的右臂环在我背上，乖顺温柔到不像他。我希望时间能永远停留在这一刻，没有阴谋，没有纷争，没有黑与白、对与错，只有距离近到甚至能听到对方心跳的彼此。<br/>
“现在我肚子里都是你的子子孙孙。”等我终于从他身上起来，马克斯揉着肚子跟我说。<br/>
“没和卵子结合的精子称不上是后代。”话音刚落我就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，严谨的知识不是用在这种时候的。<br/>
“……看来你以前的对象是因为你这么不解风情才跟你分手的。”<br/>
我无言以对，只能提议去洗澡。<br/>
“在浴室啊……站着多累啊，就不能都在床上解决吗……”马克斯揉着腰嘟囔着坐起来，<br/>
我思考了好一阵才明白他在说什么。<br/>
“不我不是这个意思！我单纯觉得汗出多了应该洗洗。”我连忙解释。<br/>
“那你自己去洗吧，我好累。”说着他又躺了回去，还给自己盖上了被子。</p><p>等我洗完澡出来发现马克斯已经睡着了。<br/>
他侧躺着，呼吸均匀而平稳。他的脸看起来和十年前没有什么不同，而我也和当年一样静静注视着他的睡脸，和当年一样内心充满了亲吻他的冲动，可我最后还是和当年一样选择默默把自己卷进被子里，一如我不曾宣之于口的爱情。</p><p>第二天我醒来时马克斯已经起床了，甚至做好了早饭。不过他的手艺实在不怎么样，再加上我家里确实没有多少像样的食材，所以这顿起司通心面只能说是勉强能吃。<br/>
“卢卡斯，你家里可吃的东西实在太少了，另外我怀疑你壁橱里的饼干过期了，你妈妈看见你这么不注意饮食一定会伤心的。”<br/>
大概是马克斯本人都嫌弃自己做出来的食物，他手里正捧着一碗卡通小鱼造型的饼干。<br/>
我还是选择告诉他真相：“呃，马克斯，你现在吃的是我上周刚买的新鲜猫饼干。”<br/>
“……行吧，看来我和路边的野猫是同一种待遇。”他嘴上这么说的同时又抓了两块小饼干塞进嘴里，然后起身去刷锅。<br/>
他做家务的样子看起来怡然自得，让我一时间觉得我和马克斯已经同居了一辈子，我甚至产生了一种阴暗可怕的想法：把他打晕然后囚禁起来，让他成为我的禁脔，只归我一人所有。我被自己的念头吓坏了，拼命摇晃脑袋把已经构思好的犯罪手法甩出去。<br/>
“你是想在上班前再来一炮吗？”马克斯突然开口。<br/>
天哪，我现在在他心里到底是什么形象！不过由于刚才幻想过马克斯被捆绑、囚禁的画面，我的裤裆现在确实是紧绷绷的。<br/>
“才刚过七点半，时间确实来得及。”马克斯看了一眼墙上的挂钟。<br/>
骆马啊！他居然开始脱裤子了！<br/>
“停下，别脱了。”我制止了他脱完裤子脱上衣的行为。<br/>
“穿着上衣做吗？也是别有一番风味呢。”<br/>
“闭嘴吧，马克斯。”意识到无论我说什么都会被马克斯往色情的方向曲解之后，我干脆走过去试图帮他穿上裤子。<br/>
然而我不该这么干的，我完全不应该靠近他，在我接近他的一瞬间他的右手就伸进了我的裤裆，用灵巧的手指玩弄我的囊袋和已经半勃的性器，不知不觉我就被引导着卡进他双腿之间，他的屁股倚靠在流理台上，左胳膊勾着我的脖子，一双光裸的脚轮流摩挲我的腿肚。<br/>
“接下来你想怎么使用我呢？亲爱的蒙克警官？”<br/>
马克斯是个恶魔，从来都是。<br/>
我认命地脱下自己的裤子，马克斯转身背对着我，用臀缝摩擦我已经昂扬起来的性器，我受不了他这个样子，掐住他的腰让他停下，在他不动之后用手分开他的臀瓣，昨晚被过度使用的穴口红红的，有点肿，随着指尖的戳刺不规律地收缩，我小心地插入一根手指，他滚烫的肠肉立刻缠了上来，我又试探性地加入第二根手指，缓慢抽插转动几下后曲起手指，在内壁上按压。<br/>
“我没有奢望过你的技巧在一夜之间就能变好，你直接进来就得了。”不知道是不是我的错觉，马克斯的声音听起来有点颤抖。<br/>
和昨晚一样，开始总是温柔缓慢的，但随着快感的不断累加，我就忍不住索求更多，想要更快更深地入侵他的内里。在我骤然加速之后察觉到他想要躲闪，于是我近乎残忍地用手臂钳住他，让他的后背紧贴着我的前胸，下半身也紧紧挨在一起，用力过猛以至于不小心让他的胯骨撞在了流理台边缘上，然后我毫不意外地被他问候了祖宗十八代。<br/>
我一边撸动马克斯身前的性器，一边在他身体里狠狠地戳刺，在我无意间戳到某个部位时他的喘息会变调，可惜我无法精确地进攻这个部位——某些色情作品中‘找到后立刻就能准确识别对方敏感点’的桥段实在是太不靠谱了。<br/>
“这次…嗯…这次…别、别射进来了，时间…嗯…清理时间不太……艹你妈。”马克斯射过之后看了眼表，对我低声乞求。我完全可以在射之前拔出来，但我固执地要把我的东西留在他身体里，当成占有过他的凭证。我根本不在乎他骂我，哪怕他打我一顿也无所谓。<br/>
他没有打我，他甚至没有再多骂我，他安静迅速地穿好衣服，在我额头上亲吻了一下就头也不回地离开了我家。望着他的背影，我知道，我美好的春梦结束了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 马克斯篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>模拟5017年4月20日 晚 哈维珊家 <br/>
昨天艾莎给我打了个电话。<br/>
“你还记不记得咱们三个十五岁那年一起去旅游？只有一个房间所以只能你和卢卡斯睡一张床那次？”<br/>
我当然记得，那是十月份的一个周末，我带着艾莎和卢卡斯来了一场“说走就走的旅行”，三人到达虎斑湾郊区时已是深夜，好不容易找到的小旅馆只剩下一个房间，房间里只有一张床和一张能睡一个人的沙发。艾莎毕竟是女孩，和我俩谁睡一起都不合适，只能是我和卢卡斯睡双人床，艾莎睡沙发。<br/>
“记得啊，周一没赶回去，连我老爹都差点被老师找去学校。”、<br/>
“重点不在这。”<br/>
“那重点是什么？”<br/>
“星期六清晨我睁开眼睛的时候，发现卢卡斯已经醒过来了，正坐在床头盯着熟睡的你看。当他注意到我也醒了的时候脸立刻就红了，迅速下床进了厕所，好像被我撞破了什么不可告人的秘密似的。”艾莎的语气里带着笑意。<br/>
“所以呢？”我的心跳开始加快，嘴上却明知故问。<br/>
“哦，马克斯，我早就说过你们两个会纠缠不清的。”</p><p>高中的时候我就发觉卢卡斯似乎喜欢我，虽说我也挺喜欢他的，但当时的我觉得爱情这种东西虚无缥缈又麻烦——看看我可怜的哥哥姐姐吧——就一直没有仔细追究这事。等到高三卢卡斯就单方面宣布跟我绝交了，接下来四年多没跟我说过一句话。我心里是有气的，想着就让他自生自灭算了，可当他身陷险境时我还是第一时间义无反顾地去救他——哪怕他做了威胁我家族利益的事——我终于知道我和雨果、卢娜也没什么两样。<br/>
如果我想，我也可以将卢卡斯囚禁起来，让他永远只属于我一个人，可是我没办法这样做，既然我爱他，就要给他自由。而且从他叫我“维拉尔先生”的那一刻起，就将他对我的感情自我斩断了吧。<br/>
可是前天他见我平安无事时分明那么激动，就像看见了失而复得的宝物，所以，也许，卢卡斯他，还爱我？</p><p>我来到卢卡斯租住的房子，抬头看到有微弱的灯光从二楼的窗户透出来，他在家。临行前我只喝了半杯红酒，可我面颊滚烫，肯定早就红的像熟透的虾子——我老爹的酒量半点都没遗传给我。绕着这栋小破房子徘徊了几圈之后我终于给他打了电话。<br/>
“我在你家门口，开门。”我不知道该说些什么，不如直截了当。<br/>
“滚蛋。”他只说了一句就挂断了电话。<br/>
之后我又给他打了两个电话他都没接，我就给他发了条短信。然后我点了支烟，犹豫着要不要干脆回去算了。<br/>
正当我烦躁不安地准备离开的时候，卢卡斯开门了，他穿着睡衣，浅金色的头发还滴着水，原来他刚才在洗澡，认识到这点让我瞬间开心起来。<br/>
我喧宾夺主地进入他家。这栋房子虽然面积很小但因为家具实在太少依然显得房间很空旷，我把外套脱掉放在那张老旧沙发的扶手上，随意的仿佛这是我自己家。<br/>
“你有什么事？”卢卡斯似乎有点不耐烦。<br/>
“你前天那么激动地抱着我，还亲我，我还以为你会很欢迎我来呢。”我装作很委屈的样子。<br/>
“……你要是没什么正事就请回吧。”卢卡斯显得有点窘迫。<br/>
“别呀，我这种人大晚上一个人在外面很容易被暗杀的，你不想看我死吧老哥？”我倒并不完全是在撒谎，想暗杀我的人确实很多。<br/>
“……胡说八道。那你开车回去。”听到“死”这个字他好像有点动摇了<br/>
“我没开车，我喝酒了不能酒驾。”这话我自己都不信。<br/>
“你这么守规矩，温登堡有福了。”卢卡斯翻了个白眼。<br/>
“那你就当为温登堡居民做件好事，收留我这个祸害一晚呗？”我才不在乎他揶揄我，毕竟我嘲讽他的次数实在是数都数不过来。<br/>
他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是同意了。<br/>
“那我先借用一下浴室，”我来找他本就目的不纯，当然要先洗澡才好办事，“另外劳驾你帮我准备套睡衣？或者你想看我裸体？”<br/>
“不想！”他话是这么说，脸可是已经红透了。</p><p>卢卡斯家的浴室也很糟糕，只能说是勉强能用，冷水太冷热水太热，空间又小，连我都觉得挤，不知道卢卡斯是怎么适应的。洗完后我发现刚才我没等卢卡斯把睡衣给我找出来就进了浴室，我不想再穿上我的衬衫和西装裤，干脆裸体出去。<br/>
“你给我把衣服穿上！”我刚出浴室门卢卡斯就咆哮着把睡衣丢向我。<br/>
“你这么大反应干什么？好像咱以前没一起游过泳似的。”我故意放慢穿衣服的动作。<br/>
“那不一样。”可惜卢卡斯一直低头不肯看我。<br/>
他的衣服有点大，带着淡淡的肥皂味。我靠近他坐下，一边思考接下来该怎么做一边擦头发。<br/>
“你睡床吧，我下楼睡沙发。”卢卡斯突然站了起来。<br/>
看他要走，我赶紧拉住他，“让主人睡沙发，我这客人心里过意不去啊，”我又想起艾莎昨天说起的往事，“反正也是双人床，一起睡呗，又不是没一起睡过。”<br/>
“算、算了。”见卢卡斯试图后退，我干脆站起来搂住他的脖子。我直视他灰蓝色的眼睛，他似乎也想和我对视，却忍不住躲闪。<br/>
卢卡斯•蒙克，妈妈的甜心小男孩、被校霸（我）欺负也乐呵呵的模范乖乖仔、温登堡人民的正义伙伴，这个光明天使一样的男人现在却被可能是整个西姆斯最臭名昭著的黑道头子引诱的欲火中烧，这可真是太有意思了。<br/>
“来做爱吧。”我今晚来就是为了干这个。<br/>
“……我没有套。”卢卡斯憋了半天才从牙缝里挤出这么一句。<br/>
“要照你这么说，避孕套没发明出来之前人们都不做爱喽？”我没说其实我根本也不想戴着套做。<br/>
他张了张嘴似乎还想说什么，但最后还是什么也没说。<br/>
然后我就开始亲吻他，把他推倒在床上。他的身上也有淡淡的肥皂味，很好闻，他的嘴唇很薄但柔软。开始他不怎么回应我的亲吻，直到我的下嘴唇被他咬了一口。<br/>
“我就知道你爱我。”我居高临下地看着他，骄傲地说。</p><p>接下来的发展就很顺理成章了。<br/>
卢卡斯迫不及待地、近乎撕扯地脱掉我身上的衣服，我也顺势去脱他的，边脱衣服边和他接吻。我找过一些炮友，男女都有，但我很少和对方接吻，总觉得没必要，但我亲卢卡斯亲的很认真，甚至有点虔诚，仿佛他真的是位圣洁的天使一样。我抚摸他的胸口、手臂、后背，他皮肤很白，现在沾染着情欲的潮红显得格外诱人。<br/>
我想他应该是没什么经验，于是打算先给他来一发手活。他的性器是真的很漂亮，白里透红，弧度完美，龟头也圆润可爱，比黄片里男演员的性器都要好看许多。<br/>
“不要。”我的手刚握住卢卡斯的性器还没撸几下，不知为何他阻止了我继续动作。<br/>
“你说要做爱的。”他接着说。<br/>
一时间我有点疑惑，我们这不是正在做吗？难不成，对于卢卡斯来说，只有插入式的才叫做爱？<br/>
“好吧，看来你是迫不及待想要我艹你了，或者说——”我凑近他的耳朵低声说，“你想艹我？”<br/>
我人生第一次为说了骚话而产生了一丝后悔，因为下一秒卢卡斯就反客为主把我压在了身下。<br/>
我并不在意我俩到底谁上谁下，虽然我的后穴没被别人插过，但我自己玩过，虽说玩具的尺寸跟卢卡斯的完全不能比，但既然卢卡斯想艹我，那就满足他。于是我把腿盘到了他腰上，“我是不是该装模做样地说一句‘请对我温柔一点’？也许我是认真的，毕竟老哥你的尺寸是真的很优越。”<br/>
卢卡斯也没有无知到一点前戏都不做。<br/>
然而他的技术是真的很烂。<br/>
他修长、带着点茧子的手指毫无章法地在我屁股里进进出出，不像是做扩张更像在拱火，无意中勾起的麻痒无法疏解，磨得我心烦意乱，有好几次想推开他自己来，最后还是忍住了。我也不知道他对“扩张成功”的标准是什么——反正肯定和我的标准不一样——只知道他抽出手指，准备真刀真枪地上了。<br/>
很显然他前戏做的不够。<br/>
一开始就很不顺利，我很努力地放松肌肉接纳他进入，但还是很疼，才进入一个头部就涨得不行，我感觉自己的穴口已经被撑到极限了，可他后面明明还有一大截没有进来。我内心是想接纳他的，可我的肉体却在向外排斥他，后来我实在难受的紧终于开口，“要不咱别继续了，我给你来发口活吧，怎么样？”<br/>
我不知道我这句话哪里惹到他了——后来我猜测可能他觉得口活也不叫做爱吧——他毫无征兆地突然整根插了进来，“操你妈的卢卡斯！你什么尺寸心里没数吗？骆马的——”我疼到眼冒金星，立刻对他破口大骂，还没等我骂完他就无耻地用吻把我嘴堵上了。我的内脏仿佛都移位了，肠肉因为高速摩擦好似着了火，又热又痛。我想让他停下，至少慢一点，可又说不出话，只能用力抓他，报复性地让他也能感受到疼痛。<br/>
卢卡斯又长又粗又硬又持久，常年锻炼的他腰臀有力抽插速度够快力气也大，这本来全是优点，但配上他无与伦比的糟糕技术，被他抽插的体验真的生不如死，就像有根毫无感情的棍子在捅你似的。我已经疼到麻木了，懒得骂人也不想挠他了，默默忍受这根该死的东西在我肚子里横冲直撞，反正25年来我也受过不少伤，这远不算是最疼的，不过这到底算什么？良好对邪恶的惩罚？<br/>
不知过了多久，他应该是射了，虽然还呆在我身体里，至少停下不动了。我推他想让他出去，但他抱我抱的更紧了。</p><p>他拔出去后，我饱受折磨的肉体终于可以得到片刻安宁了。<br/>
“说真的，卢卡斯，你以前的对象是不是都因为你技术太烂才跟你分手的？”我实在是忍不住抱怨他，“劳驾给我拿支烟？就在我外套口袋里。”我现在连翻身都困难，迫切地需要抽根烟缓解一下。<br/>
我知道卢卡斯向来讨厌我抽烟，但可能是看我现在的样子实在太惨，他还是下楼去了。<br/>
在我支起身子的过程中，我感觉有种黏稠的液体从我体内流了出来，我当然知道那到底是什么玩意。我伸手抹了一些，指尖接触到穴口时还是疼到抽气，不过情况比我想象的要好一些，至少没有流血。我对人类一次射精的量能有多少并没有研究，但我直觉卢卡斯的射精量绝对超过标准水平。<br/>
“我说老哥，你不约炮也就算了，平时自己也不撸管吗？不然怎么能射这么多？”看到他回来我调侃他。<br/>
他什么也没说，只是满脸通红地把烟递过来。<br/>
接过烟的那一刻我真是哭笑不得。<br/>
“不是吧，让你拿烟就光拿烟？你是指望我用你的床头柜钻木取火吗？”我的白眼都快翻到天上去了，看来还是得亲自去才行。<br/>
我还没走到楼梯口，就被卢卡斯从身后一把抱住了。他硬挺炙热的性器贴在我的腰间，呼吸声也粗重了起来。<br/>
“骆马啊，你不应期这么短吗？连根烟都不让我抽？”<br/>
好吧，我也不是非要抽烟。<br/>
我被卢卡斯拖回床上，确实是拖回去的，因为我对继续跟他做爱多多少少有点抗拒。<br/>
“精尽人亡这种死法可不大体面啊，蒙克警官。”我把自己缩在床头，靠并拢双腿来拖延一点时间。但他抓着我的脚踝使我躺倒在床，然后他整个人迅速压在我身上。<br/>
“当心我告你强奸。”我笑着说，毕竟我不可能真的去告他。<br/>
“你要是不愿意，我就不做。”卢卡斯灰蓝色的眼睛注视着我。<br/>
天哪，他真的知道自己在说什么吗？不做？你这个样子像是能停下来吗？如果硬要比较，实事求是地说我打不过他，所以从理论上讲他完全有能力强奸我。我并不是在质疑正义小天使卢卡斯的道德，他确实可以说到做到，但那实在太勉强，勉强到我甚至于心不忍。<br/>
终于我妥协了，叹了口气说：“行了行了，你随便吧，想怎么艹我就怎么艹我，想艹几次就艹几次，反正我都送上门来了。”我今晚来找卢卡斯，就是要引诱他跟我做爱，一切都是我自找的，后果我自己承担，更何况，谁叫我爱他呢？<br/>
于是我主动吻他，他也再次进入我的身体，这一次顺利多了，虽然还是会疼。<br/>
“对不起，刚才没照顾你的感受。”卢卡斯突然说。<br/>
岂止是没照顾我的感受，我都快被你捅死了好吗？上一次我前面从始至终就没硬起来过。<br/>
“你他妈要敢问我‘舒不舒服’这类屁话，我就宰了你。”但要让我听他像黄片主角一样一直说“爽不爽”、“是这里吗”、“够不够快”这种尴尬到鬼听了都要从墓地搬家的台词，还不如干脆一枪崩了我。<br/>
我本来以为又是新一轮折磨，结果他好像真的花了心思，虽然他笨拙的尝试让人想笑，起码还是有点效果的，至少我也硬起来了。他插我时的感觉也不一样了，还是疼，但间或带着点舒服。当他的性器触碰到我的前列腺时，快感会变得更加强烈，这种时刻我往往会忍不住发出呻吟。虽然有时候我还是会产生肚子要被他捅穿的错觉，比起上一次，这次性爱可以算得上愉悦了。我甚至开始渴求他进入我的身体，在他抽离时觉得空虚，我用四肢缠住他把他压向我，让他填满我，深一点、再深一点，仿佛希望他能直达我心里的某个角落。<br/>
“马西米兰……”他突然低声吐出这个名字，这是一个相当亲昵的称呼，连我的家人都几乎不曾这么叫过我。我抬眼看他，但是我的身体里充满了各种甚至相斥的感觉：疼痛、酸胀、酥麻、舒爽……我被这些复杂的感觉搞得神志不清，眼睛根本聚不了焦。</p><p>最终我射了出来，之后的一段时间我的大脑一片空白，身体也像死了一样一动不动。等我恢复成活人的时候，卢卡斯正从我身上起来。<br/>
我的后穴失去了填充物，原本被牢牢堵在里面的液体开始缓慢向外流淌。<br/>
“现在我肚子里都是你的子子孙孙。”我揉着肚子跟他讲些骚话。<br/>
“没和卵子结合的精子称不上是后代。”听到卢卡斯这么说，我一瞬间以为他有智力缺陷。<br/>
“……看来你以前的对象是因为你这么不解风情才跟你分手的。”我无奈地说。<br/>
他也意识到自己说错话了，于是结结巴巴地试图转换话题提议去洗澡。<br/>
“在浴室啊……站着多累啊，就不能都在床上解决吗……”我明知道他没有这个意思，却非要调侃他，还装模做样地揉着腰试图起身。不过要是他真的再在浴室上我一次，我真的要开始思考“温登堡警务佐靠性爱维持治安”这种新闻标题了。<br/>
“不我不是这个意思！我单纯觉得汗出多了应该洗洗。”他慌乱的解释的样子倒是挺可爱。<br/>
“那你自己去洗吧，我好累。”说着我立刻躺了回去，顺便给自己盖上了被子。</p><p>之后我很快就睡着了，再醒来时天已经亮了，神智还好，十分清醒，可我的身体跟散了架似的，哪哪都疼。卢卡斯还在睡，我不想吵醒他。于是我拿着衣服，光着身子艰难地下了楼。<br/>
我肚子也饿了，可是他家的食材实在是太有限，只有半袋不知开封了多久的通心面和一些起司。我在他壁橱里翻了半天，找出的唯一食物是一袋外包装上没有任何标识的鱼形饼干。<br/>
食物如此匮乏，简直不像蜜拉阿姨的儿子。我一边做着起司通心面一边腹诽。<br/>
食材不行，厨具也不行，做饭人的手艺更不行，所有因素加起来结合成一份只能说是能吃的食物。我吃了几口就觉得很嫌弃，虽然鱼饼干的味道也有点怪，起码比我做的东西强。<br/>
这时卢卡斯也下了楼，我就把我做的起司通心面推给他。看他艰难下咽的样子我不知道该说他太好养还是他太爱我。<br/>
“卢卡斯，你家里可吃的东西实在太少了，另外我怀疑你壁橱里的饼干过期了，你妈妈看见你这么不注意饮食一定会伤心的。”<br/>
他看到我碗里的饼干后表情有点尴尬，然后告诉我这其实是他上周刚买的猫饼干。<br/>
“……行吧，看来我和路边的野猫是同一种待遇。”猫饼干就猫饼干吧，谁说人不能吃猫粮？<br/>
我现在真的是字面意义上的“如坐针毡”，经过昨晚暴风骤雨般的摧残，我的后穴从内到外都隐隐作痛，不坐下还好，屁股一接触椅子——更何况是卢卡斯家这种硬邦邦的椅子——就痛的厉害。可我又不好总是干站着，只好去刷锅，给自己找点站着的理由。<br/>
刷着刷着，我渐渐发现卢卡斯一直在盯着我看，他目光灼灼，仿佛要把我烧穿。不一会儿他突然剧烈摇晃脑袋，像是在否定什么。<br/>
“你是想在上班前再来一炮吗？”我说。这确实不失为一种合理的猜测。<br/>
我看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“才刚过七点半，时间确实来得及。”<br/>
我也不清楚我到底想不想跟他再做一次，我身体上的疼痛在叫嚣着抗拒，但与此同时我开始动手解我的裤腰带。<br/>
“停下，别脱了。”在我脱完裤子准备脱衬衫的时候卢卡斯制止了我。<br/>
“穿着上衣做吗？也是别有一番风味呢。”哪怕我们已经不是小孩子了，我还是喜欢故意欺负他。<br/>
“闭嘴吧，马克斯。”卢卡斯说着捡起我的裤子靠近我。<br/>
其实我本来对“卢卡斯想再艹我一次”这个猜测还持有保留态度，但他走近我时我瞬间就把猜测变成了肯定：他硬了。<br/>
他还穿着睡裤，我很轻松就把手伸进了他的裤裆，玩弄他的囊袋和已经半勃的性器，把它挑逗至挺立状态。我倚在流理台上，让他嵌进我双腿之间。我用另一只空闲的手臂把他勾向我——看他因为情欲而呼吸不稳、嘴唇微微抖动，灰蓝色的眼睛也在我身上瞟来瞟去不知该落在哪里——看到他为我沉沦的样子，我实在太快乐了。<br/>
“接下来你想怎么使用我呢？亲爱的蒙克警官？”<br/>
恶魔要捕获他的猎物了，哪怕以身作饵。</p><p>四月份的温登堡早晨气温还有些冷，刚才我光着的屁股一直贴在冰凉的流理台上，正好现在卢卡斯也脱了裤子，我干脆转个身靠近他用他的体温暖暖屁股，尤其是已经勃起的性器更是良好的热源。当然这个动作实际上非常色情，没动几下卢卡斯的手就像台钳一样掐在我腰上固定住我，力气大到我怀疑会留下痕迹。我一度担心他会直接提枪上阵，还好他没有。<br/>
卢卡斯做前戏的水平就还是那样。<br/>
我的后穴因为昨晚的粗暴对待已经肿起来了，被他称不上光滑的手指摩擦着，火辣辣的疼。他又总是乱戳、乱按、只管点火不管灭。我已经开始打退堂鼓了。可是他又很温柔地亲我，听着他隐忍的呼吸声，让我觉得如果我没满足他我就是在犯罪。罪恶感这种无用的情绪一定是他传染给我的。<br/>
长痛不如短痛，“我没有奢望过你的技巧在一夜之间就能变好，你直接进来就得了。”我开口说。<br/>
开始的时候他还算是懂得慢慢厮磨的道理，我被他一点点撑开、填满，我低下头，视线因为汗水而有些模糊，朦胧中感觉我的肚子都因为他的动作而被顶起来了。疼痛仍然是避免不了的，如今这些细碎的疼痛像是拥有了自己的意志，在我身体里勾勒出了卢卡斯的形状。可惜越往后他就越控制不住速度和力道，撞的我想躲，可是空间就这么一点，我能躲到哪里去？可何况他根本不给我躲开的机会，仿佛他是个溺水的人而我是他能抓住的唯一一根浮木。他强硬的攻势导致我的胯骨刚好撞在坚硬的流理台边缘上，“你这个狗娘养的混蛋、下流无耻的色胚……”双重疼痛下连我自己都不清楚具体骂了他些什么。<br/>
我双腿发抖无法站稳，只能倚靠在卢卡斯身体上保持平衡，这就使得他的性器更加方便地在我身体里驰骋。卢卡斯应该是喜欢听我叫出来的，每当我发出一点不一样的声音都会迎来更凶猛的进攻，不过叫床这事倒不是我硬要憋着，我是真的叫不出来，有什么好叫的啊！前一晚折腾下来我对性爱的阈值已经降低了，单单是机械的摩擦我都能觉出快乐来，要是偶尔能碰到我的敏感点真就是撞了大运了。黄片里那些无师自通的处男实在是太不写实了。<br/>
只要我还射的出来就不算太糟，起码前面爽了。<br/>
我射过之后，卢卡斯在我身后进进出出的感觉越发强烈了。我不想让他继续插我了，昨晚我要求沃夫冈今早八点半来接我，现在已经快八点二十了，如果卢卡斯再继续这么磨我，我很可能会再次硬起来，那就真的没完没了了，小时候卢卡斯曾为了跟我钓鱼而逃学，说不定如今他真的会为了跟我做爱而翘班。就算我没那么快结束不应期，清理他射进来的精液也需要时间，直觉他可能要射了，我费力地用我被顶到支离破碎的声音拼凑成句子求他射在外面，然而这个顽固的蠢蛋就像有什么执念一样，非要灌满我的肚子才甘心。</p><p>一切终于结束的时候，时间刚好是八点半。沃夫冈的黑色轿车应该已经停在地主广场附近的僻静处了，我不希望给他看见我的狼狈样子，我得赶快离开这里。<br/>
卢卡斯手足无措地站在一边看我飞快地穿衣服。<br/>
也许我们两个人中至少有一个该说点什么的，然而什么都没有。<br/>
对我来说，家族的兴衰远比我的个人感情要重要，可能对于卢卡斯来说正义也是如此。<br/>
在我离开他家之前，我还是忍不住亲吻了一下他的额头，为这十二个小时内发生的荒唐性事画上一个温情的句号。<br/>
我踩着虚浮的脚步走出卢卡斯的家门，用路边的反光玻璃确认自己起码还有点人样。然后走向沃夫冈的汽车打开车门，不客气地把车主撵到副驾驶位置，自己钻进驾驶位开着车为了家族存亡奔向下一个地点。哈维珊那栋老房子在后视镜里逐渐缩小直至消失，一如这场终将烟消云散的美好春梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>